The Last Quest of the New Age
by kittyface1800
Summary: As Hermione and Draco slowly fall in love, Hermione finds out the secrets of her past and the path of her future.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Yet Another Year

Hermione Granger and her family were all at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, and having a nice conversation about what they would like to do for next summer.  
"How about a nice trip to Hawaii? I heard that's supposed to be spectacular!" Mrs. Granger suggested with a smile. Hermione chewed her pancakes silently as she thought about the subject. She had been planning to do something with Harry and Ron this summer, and wasn't expecting that her family wanted to take a 2 month vacation.  
"Well, I was hoping that I could do something with Ron and Harry this summer…" Hermione began but stopped as soon as she saw her mother's face fell in disappointment. "Well, I guess that could work too. I was just thinking since you're gone most of the year and we as a family hardly do anything together so I thought a nice, exotic, trip to Hawaii might make up for it. But, if you want to do something with your friends that you see everyday for 10 months a year for 6 years I guess that's okay," Mrs. Granger replied. "How typical of Mum to play the guilt card," Hermione thought.  
"Alright, I'll think about it," Hermione teased.  
Tap! Tap! Tap!  
"Oh look! There is your new school supplies list," Mr. Granger observed as he got up from his seat and walked over to the window to let the owl in. He opened the window, gently took the letter from the letter from its beak, and handed it to Hermione. As he was reaching into his wallet to pay the owl for its journey, Hermione stopped him.  
"Umm, Dad, this is a wizard's owl. Wizards take wizard money, not muggle money," Hermione reminded him. "Oh, yes, hold on one moment," Mr. Granger said as he searched the table top for his other wallet. Hermione placed the letter on the kitchen table which they were eating on next to her plate, got up, opened the fridge, and took out the jug of water. Then she poured some water into a small bowl and placed it next to the owl.  
"Here, you must be thirsty," Hermione offered. The owl, indeed thirsty from the trip, drank the water gratefully and affectionally nipped Hermione's nose.  
"Ah, here it is. Here you go! Three silver sickles!" Mr. Granger counted as put placed them into the tiny pouch tied to the owl's leg. The owl gave a hoot and flew off.  
Hermione then went back to the table and sat down as she opened the envelope to read over her letter.

Dear Hermione Granger,

Welcome back to your 7th year of Hogwarts. We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen Head Girl! As your duties, you are to help the staff in every way possible. As of your privileges, you are allowed to award or deduct points from the 4 houses. The badge is in the envelope. You will have your own common room, bathroom, study room, and bedroom that you will share with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.  
Your school supplies needed are-

Hermione stopped reading there. There was no way, no how, that she was going to share her room with Draco Malfoy, the person that she most hated at Hogwarts. Feelings of anger bubbled up inside her. How could this happen! The one person she hates the most just happens to be her roommate for a year! "A year of being tortured by that two-faced son of a gun! That miserable old bastard is going to bug me all year!" Hermione stressed as she thought about the horrors of sharing a room with that insufferable human being. She sighed. "Well, this is going to be interesting," Hermione mused.  
"What's wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked, seeing the look of distress on her daughter's face.  
"Huh? Oh…nothing," Hermione lied as she forced a smile. "I made Head Girl!" She exclaimed with forced happiness as she showed her mom her new badge.  
"Congratulations honey! We're so proud of you!" Mrs. Granger cried as she kissed Hermione's forehead. "We will take care of these supplies today when we go shopping."   
Hermione pulled away and ran upstairs into her room to fume.  
She burst in the door and flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Then, when the fire of hate died down, she took out a piece of parchment and a feathered quill.  
She wrote:

Dear Harry,

I can't wait to see you and Ron! I miss you guys so much! The most amazing thing happened today. I GOT PICKED TO BE HEAD GIRL! The only thing is, I have to share a room with Malfoy, of all people! He is Head Boy, so whatever points he takes away for stupid reasons, I'll just have to award them back.

Best of luck, 

Hermione

Then, she folded the letter up, put it in an envelope, and walked over to the next room which is the living room. She walked over to her owl's cage and opened the cage.  
"Hello… How are you?" She cooed. "Okay, I need you to take this letter to Harry Potter. Do you know where that is?" Hermione asked. The owl hooted in response.  
"Okay, good." Hermione replied as she tied the letter to its leg and sent the owl off.  
A few hours later, after all the shopping of supplies was done, Hermione laid the school supplies on her bed to looked through each and every thing to make sure she had everything she was required to have. The beginning of her last year at Hogwarts was to begin in 4 days and she wanted to make sure she was prepared.  
Two days later at around 9:30 at night, came Harry's long awaited response:

Dear Hermione, 

Congratulations on making Head Girl! the only thing is that I don't trust leaving you in a room with Malfoy every night. Ron and I will pulverize him if he does anything to you.

Harry 

"Well," she thought. "At least I will have a bodyguard!"  
Tomorrow was the first day of her last year of school. For the first time, she didn't want to go. As she got up to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she went to bed, she caught her reflection in the mirror.  
"Geez, have I changed or what?" Hermione thought as she studied herself in the mirror. Hermione really did change. She no longer has long, tangled, bushy, brunette hair. It was all straightened out and had blonde hair lights. Her teeth were no longer bucktoothed, but instead all nice, white, and properly proportioned, giving her a killer smile. Now that her body was fully developed, she felt more comfortable in wearing her uniform. Her eyes now have a more accent on the green and gold in her brown-green hazel eyes. After observing herself for a few more minutes, she got changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, and then climbed into bed. The first day of school was tomorrow and she wanted to get as much sleep as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First Day of the Last Year

When Hermione woke up, she felt nice and rested. She had had a pleasant dream last night about relaxing on the beach getting a nice tan, sipping pineapple juice, while chatting with some cute boys. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up. Hermione glanced at the time. 8:30 AM read the digital clock. "Perfect timing," Hermione thought as she got up and stretched. "Mum will be cooking breakfast downstairs and Dad will be reading the paper while sipping his Cuban coffee."   
Hermione turned around and squinted into the sunlight streaming softly into her room. The sunlight seemed to dance around her room, making beautiful patterns on the walls and floor. Being that she had just woken up, her eyes were a little sore from the sudden light, but glad the sunlight was soft and not bright like a sun-gun blasting in her face.  
Crookshanks drifted lazily into her room and meowed at her in acknowledgement.  
"Good morning, Crookshanks," Hermione greeted as she gathered up the orange fluffy cat. "Are you ready for another school year?" Hermione asked as she made her way down the hallway. When she got to the stairs, however, Crookshanks jumped out of her arms and raced down the stairs as if he couldn't wait. "Well I guess that's a yes!" Hermione giggled as she strolled down the steps and into the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Mum. Good morning. Dad," Hermione greeted as she sat down at the kitchen table, awaiting to be served breakfast. "Good Morning, Hermione," Mrs. Granger warmly replied. "Mmm," Mr. Granger grunted, deep in concentration in the article he was reading on the front page. He sipped his coffee.  
"Hermione, I don't like the fact that you will be spending a year sharing a bedroom with a BOY," Mr. Granger said, putting his newspaper down to get a good look at his daughter. "Dad, please. I'm 17, I think that I can handle myself. Plus I totally hate the guy. He is such a twerp! And annoying, a jerk, conceited, arrogant…" Hermione listed, ticking off her fingers as she counted. "Alright, alright, I get the point," Mr. Granger interrupted. "Okay you two! Stop fighting!" Mrs. Granger mock reprimanded. "I have 3 words for you two. Breakfast-is-served!" With that, she placed down a white china plate, filled with 12 chocolate chip muffins.  
"Thanks Mum!" Hermione thank as she took a muffin and bit into it.  
After breakfast, Hermione went upstairs into her room to pack and get dressed in her robes.   
BEEP!BEEP! The car horn sounded. "OKAY! I'M COMING!" Hermione shouted as she bounded down the steps to get outside to the car where her mother was waiting impatiently with her materials. She opened and flung herself into the car. Then, after buckling her seatbelt, Hermione signaled her mother to drive.  
As soon as her mother had dropped her off at Kings Cross station, her eyes were covered by a pair of hands. "Guess who!" A voice squealed. "Kristen Mary Gilbert?" Hermione teased. "Yes, Hermione Anne Granger!" Kristen exclaimed as she flung Hermione around to face her. The two girls screamed, but not so loud that the muggles walking around them turned to face the commotion. Then there was a collision of words about their summer and how much they missed each other.  
"I was playing Quidditch all summer! I'm a chaser," Kristin informed her.  
"Really? Wow. Maybe you could join Harry and Ron on the Quidditch team," suggested Hermione. She looked at the clock on a nearby pole. "Whoa! We've got to get going!" Hermione exclaimed as she pushed the cart filled with her things toward that platform between 9 & 10. Kristen was close behind. It was nearly 10:45 AM by the time they got to the platform. The train leaves at exactly 11:00 AM.  
"Here we go!" Hermione said as she inhaled deeply. She ran into the platform. Seconds after Hermione, Kristen appeared. "Okay! Let's go!" Kristen commanded as she and Hermione climbed onto the train.  
15 minutes later, after checking almost every compartment, Hermione and Kristen both stuck their heads into the last one before they found their destination.  
Harry and Ron were already eating some candy they bought off the trolley.  
"Hey guys!" the girls said in unison. "Hey," came the boy's replies. Ron caught a glint of gold on Hermione's chest. "Hey! You're Head Girl! You didn't tell me that!" said Ron as his mouth dropped. "Oh, sorry, I thought Harry would of told you, but I guess not," Hermione shot a quick glare at Harry. Harry shrugged. There was a short awkward silence before Kristen said: "Well I'm going to try out to be a chaser on the Quidditch team!" "Really? I didn't know you could play Quidditch!" Harry said.  
"Yup, I learned over the summer!" Kristen confirmed proudly.  
"SO who's Head Boy?" Ron interrupted. "Malfoy," Harry spat in disgust. Just as Harry said Malfoy's name, Malfoy stuck his head in the compartment. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Scarhead and his Weasel. I hope you have had a nice summer because your last year here isn't going to be. Hello, Granger, I see that you and I have to share a room for this year. You stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine. Besides, I don't want my side infected by a mudblood!" Malfoy sneered, looking her up and down with disgust. Before Harry or Ron could say or do anything, Kristen was way ahead of them. Upset by these words, Kristen stood up and slapped him hard across the face. Malfoy fell on the floor from the impact of the blow. A bright red hand print was imprinted clearly on his face. "10 points from Gryffindor for physically abusing another student!" Malfoy shouted angrily and stalked off. "Oh shove off, Malfoy you insufferable bastard!" Kristen called after him as she went back inside the compartment. "15 points to Gryffindor for defending me!" Hermione said cheerfully, lightening her now dampened mood.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ron and Harry laughed. "Did you see the look on his face?" Ron asked. "You sure told him off!" Ron complemented. "Good job!" Ron's ears turned slightly pink. For the first time, he noticed how beautiful she looked. Kristen about 5'6, had blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and had a sweet personality unless you made her mad. Kristen was also very multitalented. These traits made her very desirable and that's why so many guys admire her.  
An hour and a half later, they arrived at school. As the train stopped, Ron held the door for Kristen and said: "Ladies first." When the students were piling out of the train and pairing up with their buds, Ruebus Hagrid, the half giant/half man, was waiting patiently for the ruckus to settle down. "Now if you all would follow me, we can proceed to the castle," Hagrid said in a gruff voice. The first years traveled by boat over the lake while the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years took a carriage to the castle. The carriage was very normal looking besides the fact they were drawn by tharistals. You can not see tharistals unless you have witnessed a death. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kristen all piled into one carriage. As soon as they were in the Great Hall, a applause greeted them.  
"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. First years will first be sorted into their houses and then we will begin the feast. As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for any and every student to enter. The 3rd floor is strictly out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death," Greeted Albus Dumbledore, the school headmaster. After each new student was sorted and greeted by their new house roommates, the feast had begin. The food appeared right before their very eyes. There was roasted chicken, pork chops, ham, fried beans, friend potatoes, steamed vegetables, steak, salad, and every type of food imaginable and more. As Hermione took a sip of her delicious pumpkin juice, she felt eyes on her back. When she turned around, she caught Malfoy and his minions staring at her. Malfoy smirked and engaged in deep conversation with Pansy Parkinson.  
Right before desert had started, Kristen and Hermione noticed a short, skinny, preppy little girl walking toward them, bouncing with every step she took with a huge smile on her face. They recognized her at once. "Oh no…" Hermione groaned. "Oh look, it's Peggy Quirsey, the world's most annoying 5th year prep," Kristen observed. Ever since Peggy arrived, she has always annoyed the girls, trying to get into their inner circle when she spotted them. For she was a kind of outcast who wants to become popular.  
"Hey guys! What's crackin'? I'm fine. O-M-G! The most amazing thing happened! I GOT PICKED TO BE A PREFECT! That means I get to help you, Hermione! Isn't that the least!" Peggy asked as she practically slurred her words she said them so fast.  
"The very least," Hermione said, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. She gave Harry a look for help before Peggy could take another breath. Harry, trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing, shooed her off by saying "Peggy, you need to go before you get us into trouble." As soon as she walked back to her seat, Ron and Harry started laughing. Hermione shot them both a death stare. Not only does she have to share a room with the most horrid person on the face of the Earth, she had to deal with Peggy the Prep hanging around her all the time!  
After desert, the quartet was given their schedules. "Just great! We have double potions with Slytherin tomorrow morning!" Ron spat angrily at the thought of those mean sneaky snobs. "Well at least you don't have to LIVE with one the whole year!" Hermione reasoned. "Good luck with Malfoy tonight," Kristen said truthfully and they said their goodbyes. Hermione headed off to her new room. She was not looking forward to spending the night with Draco Malfoy. "This is going to be a long night," Hermione sighed as she found her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Rough Night

Hermione walked up the corridors until she got to a tall picture of a brilliant knight named Sir Allen McGregor.   
"Why, hello there milady! What brings you up here so early on this beautiful night?" asked Sir Allen McGregor. "Oh, well, I'm a little tired from the… events today," Hermione explained. "And I thought that I could have a look at where I will be staying for this year." "Very well then, fair enough. Password?" the knight asked.  
"Medieval Curse," Hermione stated. "Correct!" Sir Allen McGregor approved as he smiled down at her and swung open the portrait to let her in. When Hermione stepped into the common room area, she gasped. It was so beautiful! The floors were in a mosaic of precious stones, like diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and opals. The walls were a deep red, going with the medieval theme. The couches and chairs were white, blending in with its surroundings. They were so poofy and soft, Hermione almost sunk all the way into them as she sat down! The couches and chairs were in a half circle around a diamond studded glass table. In the center of the glass table, lay a single red rose in an opal vase. In front of them was a fireplace place, glowing with a soft red tint from the fire blazing within. Hermione relaxed as she enjoyed the warm heat on her skin and the soft, squishy chairs which she was lounging on.  
She must have been asleep because an hour later she heard a sneering voice drawled:   
"Having a nice time, are we Granger?" Hermione decided not to answer in hopes that Malfoy would believe that she was asleep and then he would leave her alone. Too late. Malfoy had heard the difference in her breathing and knew that she was awake. She opened one sleepy eye slowly just enough to see a tall figure standing in front of the fireplace.  
"I was, until you showed up," Hermione snapped. "Now, now, Granger! You know better than to insult your superiors," Malfoy teased, straitening himself up to ensure his statement. "I didn't insult a superior. I insulted a two-faced git," Hermione protested as she took a white pillow and flung it at him. Malfoy easily avoided the blow, but became agitated from it. After there was no response, Hermione sat up and scanned the room. Malfoy had left. "Good," she thought as she got up and started for her bedroom door.  
"Going to bed so soon?" Malfoy asked, in his famous pose. Leg behind the other, arms crossed, and shoulder leaning against the wall. "Why do you care so much about what I do? If I'm going to sleep, then I'm going to sleep. If I'm going to relax on a couch, I'm going to relax on a couch. I don't need your approval for anything!" Hermione stated firmly. "Well, since we are going to spend a year together, I thought that we could get on a friendlier basis," Malfoy explained. "Well, you're sure doing a horrible job of it! And what are you thinking! After 6 years of taunting and insulting do you really think I'm just going to crawl up to you and be your servant like Crabbe and Goyle? Umm, NO!" Hermione reprimanded as she opened and then slammed the door shut. There was no way that she was going to be even friends with that boy! He had left an eternal scare, tearing out a huge piece of her, and every time he spoke he lashed out and hit that wound again, making it more painful to withstand. Over time, Hermione grew very bitter and did not tolerate any sort of insult from him. A thin layer of ice had formed over her heart. Some things, time just can't mend.  
When she saw her bedroom, she gasped. Unlike the common room, her bedroom walls were dancing with color! The colors were the blended shade of a rainbow and seemed to move about when she walked around her new room. The floor was a white, soft, squishy carpet like the couch, except it wasn't leather. Her feet sunk in slightly as she explored her new room. The bed was white, and the edges of the covers were aligned with small diamonds. There was a canopy over the bed, hanging over the bed posts. It was white, but see-through. This was obviously the Head Girl's room. The Head Boy's and Head Girl's room was connected by the bathroom. As Hermione was admiring the lace that gracefully patterned the bed and the handiwork that passionately went into it, something caught her eye. When she looked up, there on top of the canopy, something shiny was glittering up there in the light. Being that the canopy was so high and she was so short, Hermione took out her wand and whispered "Accio!"  
She caught it when it flew through the air. It was a pure silver necklace with some kind of jewel around but she couldn't place it. It was white, but in the light at certain angles it looked like a spectrum of colors. It was small, about 4 inches long, and one inch thick. The object was in the shape of a cone. Then it hit her. It was a unicorn horn! But what was it doing up there and why would someone dehorn a unicorn's horn and place it on a silver link chain to wear as jewelry? Hermione decided that she would look that up in the library. When she was about to get into bed, she noticed that there was a beautiful rose, laying there with a card. The rose was completely jewels! The rose bud was made up of red rubies; the stem and single leaf with made up different shades of green emeralds; and along the rim of each ruby petal were lots of little yellow topazes. "Who would send such a beautiful rose?" wondered Hermione as she gazed at the beauty of the rose. She picked up the card and silently read the elegant cursive written on the card.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry for all the years I have picked on you. I didn't mean for it to hurt you so badly. I hope this rose I got for you makes up for some of it.

Respectfully yours,

Draco Malfoy 

Hermione's eyes practically popped out of her head when she read the signature.  
"Why of all the sudden would he want to become friends with me! There was nothing special about me!" Hermione thought, confused about what she should do.  
Then, as if on cue, there was a soft knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Malfoy asked.  
"Umm, sure," Hermione replied. He obviously wasn't going to hurt or insult her if he sent her this bejeweled rose.  
"I see you got my rose. Do you like it?" Malfoy asked, standing in the doorway in his famous stance. "Yes, yes I do. Thank you, it's wonderful," Hermione thanked in a daze.  
"Can I come in?" Malfoy asked again. "I already said you could," Hermione reminded him. "Okay, just making sure," Malfoy said, walking in slowly and stopping in a respectful distance between them. Hermione decided that it was best not to show anyone the unicorn horn until she figured out what to do with it, who made it, why they made it, and why it's here in her room. She discretely put the necklace in her pocket.  
"Well, I'm going to go swimming. You should see the tub. It's like a swimming pool!" Malfoy said, taking off his shirt and retreating to the bathroom door. Hermione couldn't help but looking. "He has such a nice body," she thought. Hermione caught and surprised herself. Did she just think that Malfoy has a nice body?  
"You could come too, if you like," Malfoy offered. Hermione hesitated, deciding what to do. She made up a list of pros and cons in her head. Pro: He just gave her a bejeweled rose and asked for forgiveness. Con: He has bullied her for 6 years and she didn't trust him.  
It took her a minute before she said: "Okay….." slowly.  
"Really?" Malfoy asked, taken aback.   
"Umm… yeah. Well don't get too happy or I'll get second thoughts!" Hermione teased.  
With that being said, he quickly disappeared behind the door.  
Hermione slowly undressed her uniform. She took the unicorn horn necklace and placed in underneath her pillow. It seemed to pulse with power. "Hmm... That's odd," Hermione thought.  
Then she slipped into her green bikini. She felt a little uncomfortable exposing herself like this and sharing a bath with MALFOY!  
When she entered the bathroom, Malfoy was already there, swimming in the perfect temperature water. Malfoy looked up and watched as she slipped into the water.  
He kept a respectful distance between them, but when he got a little closer, Hermione let him. "Having a nice swim?" Malfoy asked, trying to break the silence, and then silently yelled at himself for saying something so stupid.  
"Umm, yeah..." Hermione said slowly.   
"SO how do you like your room?" Malfoy asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"It's great!" Hermione said pleasantly, trying to stay awake in the warm water.  
"I'm going to do some laps so I'll try not to hit you." Malfoy warned as he pushed off the wall and started doing some swimming laps. After a while, they started playing and splashing each other. Hermione started pushing off a wall and started swimming like a jellyfish where she was on her back and would put her arms in back of her and push the water the forward, pushing her backward. It was a lot of fun until…   
"HERMIONE WATCH OUT!" Malfoy shouted as Hermione hit the wall at full speed head first. Hermione could hear him warn her, but it was too late to stop. She felt pain  
at the top of her head. Then everything became darker and darker and she became limp.  
Then all she could hear was the muffled voice of Malfoy as she sunk to the bottom of the 5 foot deep tub.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What Happened?

Malfoy stared, wide-eyed, at the sunken Hermione. He dove in right after her.  
Since Hermione was unconscious, she could not feel a pair of strong hands grasp her body. She could not feel herself being pulled back up to air, to safety. And she could not see the distress on Malfoy's face.   
Hermione had cut herself on her forehead when she collided with the wall. Malfoy laid her body across his lap, cradling her. "Aquaria Evapro!" Malfoy said, putting a drying spell on her. Since he did not know a healing spell, he grabbed one of the white silky cloths in the bathroom and started to press on the cut, cleaning up the blood.   
Even though it wasn't a huge gash, it still bled a lot. Malfoy kept applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! This can't happen! Please be okay! PLEASE BE OKAY!" Malfoy stressed. Then, he picked her up, held her like a baby, and then started off towards the hospital wing.  
"Madame Pomfrey! MADAME POMFREY!" called Malfoy.  
"Yes dear boy! What is it!" answered Madame Pomfrey as she came out of her office.  
She gasped, horrified at the limp body in Draco's arms.  
"What happened to Ms. Granger!" she asked, wide eyed. Without waiting for a reply, Madame Pomfrey automatically rushed forward, and led Draco towards the nearest bed.  
Knowing what to do, Madame disappeared for a moment in her office. When she reappeared, she came back with 2 bottles of medicine and 1 jar of pills.  
"It's okay Draco, you may leave. She is in good hands. Lucky you saved her when you did," Madame Pomfrey confirmed after Draco explained what happened.  
"No, that's okay, I think I'll stay here for the tonight," Draco said determinedly.  
"I'm sorry Draco, but I can not allow that. You are to return to your room at once," ordered Madame Pomfrey. 'I'm staying here no matter what you say' was written all over Draco's face. She sighed. "Very well then. But if you are caught, I am not to be held responsible," Madame Pomfrey declared. Draco took Hermione's hand and whispered "Please be okay" and then lightly kissed her hand.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and found herself in the hospital wing. She turned her head and noticed that Draco was kneeling on the floor, his head laying sideways on the bed, and her hand held in his. "Was he here all night?" Hermione asked herself. He had to have been because he was sleeping.  
"Oh, so you're awake! That's good news. It's been nearly 4 days!" Madame Pomfrey started. Then she noticed her staring at Draco. "Oh, poor boy, he was here the whole time, blaming himself for what happened. He has been here whenever he had free time and sometimes skipped meals just to be with you and make sure you're okay. He even spent nights here with you," Madame Pomfrey explained. "What exactly DID happen, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione inquired, wondering what had been so bad that she had been in a coma for 4 days and Draco spent every minute of his free time with her.  
"Dear girl, don't you know? Oh, this is worse that I thought it would be. Well, from what Draco told me, you two were swimming in the bath together having fun when you were swimming backwards you hit the wall hard headfirst. Then before you sunk all the way to the bottom, Draco saved you and brought you back to the surface. Then, he placed a drying spell so you wouldn't be all wet. He didn't know any healing spells to heal the wound on your forehead so he carried you all the way here," Madame Pomfrey quickly explained. Hermione lifted up her free hand and felt her forehead. There was definitely a slight dent in her head. She felt the body at the right of her shift. Draco slowly woke up and yawned. The first thing he saw was Madame Pomfrey standing next to him.  
"How is she?" Draco asked. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Madame Pomfrey suggested. Puzzled, he looked at Hermione sitting up in her bed. His heart jumped for a moment. "Are you okay?" Draco asked, caught up in the moment.  
"Yeah, are you okay?" Hermione politely asked back. "Yeah," Draco said, giving her a weak but relieved smile. Hermione returned the weak smile. She hesitated for a moment but then leaned forward and hugged him. Draco, taken aback, was not expecting this, but hugged her back. "Thanks for saving my life," Hermione whispered in his ear during their embrace. "You're welcome," Draco whispered back as they broke away from their hug. Hermione flushed a little. Just at that moment, Kristen burst in.  
"HERMIONE! THANK GOD THAT YOU'RE OKAY!" She yelled in relief and happiness. "YOU! YOU! YOU STAY AWAY FROM THIS GIRL!" Kristen shouted at Draco. "You almost killed her!" Kristen said angrily.  
"Kristen! KRISTEN! Slow your roll! He saved my LIFE!" Hermione said in protest, trying to calm her best friend down. "And you just yelled at him for that! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead!" Hermione reasoned. "Did I just defend Draco?" Hermione thought, bewildered. "WHOA! When did I start calling him Draco!" Hermione wondered. She flushed again. Kristen looked from Hermione to Draco a couple of times, studying their faces, trying to figure out an explanation towards why her best friend would defend the person that she most hated. "Is there something that I don't know about?" Kristen asked, trying to get an answer when she couldn't figure out one. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, trying to decide what to say.

After Hermione had gotten out of the hospital wing, she went straight into her room.  
She had to straighten everything out in her head.   
"Okay, so Draco had saved my life and was being nice to me. I hugged him, defended him, and thought he had a nice body. Kristen is acting all weird lately because she thinks something is going on between us, and I haven't heard from Harry or Ron yet. There is this strange Unicorn horn necklace that-" Hermione jumped off the bed and searched under the pillows. It was gone. Somebody had stolen it. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. Who would do such a thing!  
Knock knock!  
There was a soft knock at the door. "Yes, Draco, you can come in," Hermione said, already knowing that it was him and what he was about to say.  
Did she just call him Draco again!  
Draco opened the door and slowly walked in. "Did you just call me Draco?" Draco asked, taken aback. "Man this girl is full of surprises!" thought Draco.  
"Oh… yes..." Hermione said shyly, turning slightly pink. "Is that okay?"  
"Umm, yeah I guess. I'll have to get used to it though because I'm so used to being called Malfoy all the time. The only people it seems to call me by my first name are the adults," Draco agreed. He advanced toward her. At first she flinched and felt uncomfortable about him coming near her again, but then she allowed him to sit next to her on the bed.  
For the first time, Draco noticed how truly beautiful she was. "Whoa! Did I just say that Granger was BEAUTIFUL?" Draco silently asked himself. He reached out toward her, putting Hermione's hair behind her ear to get a better look at her. Draco noticed that she shifted a little uncomfortably. "Sorry," Draco apologized, quickly withdrawing his hand.  
"It's okay," Hermione reassured him. "Oh my god, I just said that Draco can TOUCH me! What is up with me?" Hermione silently asked herself, thoughts started racing through her head. Draco's eyes rested on the dent on her forehead. His face fell in shame.  
Hermione caught his expression darkening and knew that he was blaming himself for letting her being hurt so badly. Hermione touched his arm and Draco just looked at her face, her hand on his arm, and then got off the bed.  
"I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me. I copied notes for you while you were…. hospitalized. They're on your dresser," Draco parted, walking to the nearest exit from her room. "Wait!" Hermione called out. She had no idea why. Draco's hand froze over the door knob that led to the common room. She decided to ask him if he knew anything about the unicorn necklace. "Draco, I found a unicorn necklace 5 days ago on a silver link chain. I placed it under my pillow right before I went swimming in the bath tub with you" - Hermione blushed - "Do you know anything about it?"  
"No…" He said slowly. "But it sounds familiar. Like I think I read something about it. It used to be a sorceress's a long time ago, given to her by the king of unicorns. It was a powerful gem, stronger than our wands. Only she and her blood relatives could use it. There was also something about a prophecy…" Draco started, but let off there. He walked out of the room. "A prophecy? I have read through practically every book in the library and there was nothing about a prophecy! Every book except…. The Restricted Section!" Hermione thought, and began plotting out a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breaking the Rules

Here was the plan. Before curfew, she would ask Harry for his invisibility cloak and the map of Hogwarts. Then, after curfew, when everyone is in bed, she would go down to the Restricted Section in the library. Then she'd look under Prospect of Prophecies by Carl Franzliger – Hermione had looked it up before, when an assignment was due. The book is restricted because some of the prophecies were very dark and disturbing. Then, under the table of contents, she'd look for Sorceress. Under the Sorceress section, she'd then look for King of Unicorns, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was a Japanese name. His name meant Purity.

Just as she was about to put her plan into action, there was a knock at her door.

"Yes, Draco, you can come in," Hermione said tiredly.

"Wow, does he come in your BEDROOM THAT MUCH that you automatically know it's him? And since WHEN did you start calling him DRACO?" Kristen asked, opening the door with annoyance. "Seriously, is there something going ON between you two!" Kristen asked, afraid for the answer. Hermione sighed.

"No, there is nothing between us. Let's just put it that we're more… _friends_ now than we used to be. Is there something bothering you because you never come up here," inquired Hermione.

"Well, actually yeah, there is. See there is this guy…" Kristen trailed off.

"YES?" Hermione said, urging her to go on. Kristen bounced onto the fluffy bed, making Hermione move with it.

"Okay. You know Ron, right? Of course you do! Stupid question!" – Kristen smacked her head – "Anyways, he likes me. He even told me that. I said that I liked him too but I'm not even sure if I actually do!" Kristen gushed.

Hermione was shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting this! Well, actually, she kind of suspected that it would happen one day.

"If he asked you to be his girlfriend, would you? Honestly?" Hermione asked, trying to settle her best friend's confusion.

"Umm… yeah," Kristen admitted, heat rising to her face.

"Then you like him!" Hermione concluded.

Kristen smiled and thanked Hermione. Crookshanks jumped onto bed, walked into the space between the two girls, and flopped over to take a nap. The girls laughed at Crookshanks's performance - it was so random. Startled, Crookshanks jumped off the jump and crawled under it.

"Aww! Sorry Crookshanks!" Hermione cooed between giggles. When she looked under the bed, it was so dark that the only thing she could see was Crookshanks's yellow eyes.

Kristen gave Hermione a friendly hug before she got off the bed.

"Thanks Hermione!" Kristen said, walking towards the common room door. Before she closed the door however, she added a quick comment before Hermione had time to protest.

"Oh, and, by the way, I think you and DRACO would make a REALLY cute couple!"

Hermione thought about this for a moment before dismissing the comment. She didn't like Draco! What was Kristen talking about! And even if he did ask her his girlfriend, she wouldn't go with him!

Would she?

Hermione skipped dinner, for she wasn't hungry for some reason. She was too busy proof reading her plan. After reading and rereading it over, Hermione finally agreed that it was full-proof. Then she decided that she needed a nice, relaxing swim.

Besides the huge tub, there was a smaller one. A hot tub.

Hermione got into another bikini, but this one was pink. She turned on the faucets of the hot tub and let the warm water flow almost to the top. She slowly slid herself into lukewarm water. The hot tub was great! The outside was black, but the inside was all crystal. The faucets itself were made out of diamonds. There were at least 20 knobs. Hermione decided "Oh, what the hell," and turned on the middle faucet. Pink bubbles shot out of the jets in the tub. It felt so nice and it smelt good, too. Like a very expensive perfume. Just as she was relaxing, Draco walked in the door. As soon as he saw her, he blushed and quickly apologized for intruding her privacy. Then, when he was about to use the quickest exit, Hermione stopped him.

"What the hell am I doing?" Hermione thought, but couldn't stop herself from saying:

"Would you like to join me?"

Draco raised his eyebrows way up. He gave her a quizzical look before saying

"Umm, okay..."

As Draco started to take off his clothes, Hermione couldn't help but to look. She couldn't help but to look as he took off his shirt and pants. When Draco finally managed to strip down to black shorts, he slid next to Hermione in the hot tub, being that there wasn't that much room. Turning slightly pink for being so close to Hermione in a hot tub, Draco scooted over a bit to give Hermione some room.

Sensing his confusion on where he should go, Hermione said:

"No, that's okay, you were fine where you were."

Draco scooted back over, curious at what she had in mind. After a little while, after all the joking and laughter, Draco smiled and looked deep into her eyes. They leaned forward and parted their mouths and-

BANG!

Hermione and Draco pulled away from each other, thinking the same thing.

_What was that noise?_

Then they heard 2 angry voices and 2 squeaky, shaky ones. Hermione and Draco both jumped out of the hot tub, put on a towel, and stepped outside the common room to see what had caused that loud noise and interrupt them. Before they turned the corner however, Hermione gently touched Draco's arm, stopping him. She leaned upward and gave him a peck on the lips. She flushed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get that in before whatever that bang was ruins our night," Hermione explained.

"Don't be sorry," Draco said, pulling her in for another kiss, this time a little deeper.

"Okay, now let's see what's going on before we get caught!" Hermione declared as they turned the corner.

Hermione's and Draco's eyes popped at the sight.

There, standing in front of them, were Crabbe and Goyle, standing over 7th year girls.

"CRABBE! GOYLE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Draco demanded.

The 2 boys turned around, speechless. "20 points EACH from Slytherin!" Hermione deducted. Crabbe and Goyle ran off in the other direction. They all watched them go.

"I'll deal with them later," Draco muttered under his breath.

Draco and Hermione advanced toward the 2 cowering girls that Crabbe and Goyle were looming over. One of them Draco immediately recognized.

"Shayla? Shayla Robinson?" Draco asked, picking up the poor girl, who nose was bleeding. He unwrapped the towel he had around him and took the corner of the fluffy white towel to dab away the blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." Shayla said weakly.

Shayla and Draco were best friends when they were little. They had grew up together, but as soon as it came to Wizarding schools, they had gone to different schools. He had not seen her in 7 years. "God, she has changed a lot," thought Draco. Shayla was 17 and had long jet black hair to about her ribcage. The only thing that didn't change was her eyes and personality. She had always been a sweet girl. Draco didn't know that she had switched schools.

While Draco was busy with Shayla, Hermione was helping the other girl.

Her name was Fiona Grate. She was 17; same age as Hermione, had deep red-purple dyed hair, and had clear blue eyes. Unlike Shayla, Fiona had not sustained any injury except a few strained muscles.

"Here, take them to the Hospital Wing," Hermione ordered. "I have some business to attend to."

Draco gave her a questioning look, but trusted her judgment. Hermione started off in the other way, but then went back to her room to change into some dark clothing where she'd be hard to see.

When she was about to step into the library, Hermione thought she had heard some whispering behind her. Hermione kept walking casually, and then turned around quick.

There was no one behind her as she peered into the darkness.

"Lumos," Hermione whispered, holding out her wand so she could find her way better.

She had yet again not been able to get in touch with Harry, so she didn't have the map or the cloak. She'd just have to wing it.

She made her way through the library until she reached the Restricted Section.

"Alohamora!" Hermione whispered as she pointed her wand at the lock that stood in her way of getting into the Restricted Section. As she was strolling down the isle looking for the author's last name, she heard the whispering again. Hermione quickly found the book, and stuffed it into her clothing. Afraid that it was a teacher, Hermione quickly whispered "Nox" and put out her light on her wand. Hermione quickly found the book, and stuffed it into her clothing. But this time, the whispering was different, it sounded like there was more than one person.

Hermione took a few more nervous steps and-

CRASH!

Hermione crashed into another body! Hermione quickly lit her wand and saw who the culprit was: Peggy Quirsey. She wasn't alone. She had two other people with her. One she recognized, one she didn't.

The one she did recognize was Rebecca Kimberly Smith.

Rebecca was 15 like Peggy; she also had dark curly brown hair and brown-green hazel eyes.

The other person was Desiree Anna Therswell, whom just introduced herself. Dezzie was a year younger and had red-brown hair with blue eyes and freckles.

"What are you doing down here?" Peggy asked, rubbing her head where they had collided.

"Well I was just- wait a minute! I'm Head Girl! What are YOU THREE doing down here?" Hermione asked back.

"Following you," Desiree said sheepishly. Rebecca nudged Dezzie hard in the ribs.

"What! She asked us what we were doing and I told her!" Dezzie complained.

"Guys! You can't be here at this time of night! Get out of here before you get into trouble!" Hermione protested.

"Who's in 'ere?" a voice called. Hermione, hearing this voice quite often in her years at Hogwarts, recognized it to belong to Mr. Filtch's. Hermione quickly hushed the girls down, and then pulled their arms in the opposite direction of Filtch's voice. Knowing that he would have his cat, Mrs. Norris, with him, Hermione urged the girls to be as light on their feet as they could.

"I know yer in 'ere! Mrs. Norris and I heard you break in!" Mr. Filtch growled, thinking of all the horrible punishments that he could do to the students if he ever found them!

They wound and twisted their way through bookshelves until they were out of the library and into the hallway. Then, they quickly said their goodbyes and rushed off to their rooms.

As soon as Hermione got into her room, she laid the book upon her bedspread and sat next to it.

Mission accomplished!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caught

Hermione traced the fancy golden title on the blue satin book, Prospect of Prophecies with her index finger. Now she could finally read its pages to find out this mystery. She turned to the Table of Contents. Hermione slid her finger down the subjects until she got to Sorceresses of a Thousand Years. She quickly turned to that page. When she got to it, she came to another table of contents. Getting annoyed, she ran her eyes down the list until she came to the name, Kiyoshi.

"Finally!" Hermione muttered under her breath.

Kiyoshi

The King of Unicorns

Kiyoshi is the immortal King of Unicorns. When his race was being slaughtered, the greatest sorceress of all time came to his aid and help ward the evil off. The battle was not easy, though. Although the two were extremely powerful, it took about a decade before the battle was won. Grateful for the sorceress's aid, Kiyoshi gave his horn to protect her at all times. The sorceress shrunk the horn, and placed it on a silver chain to place around her neck. However, the horn could not prevent her from death. After she had died, a prophecy was made. The prophecy states: "When the sorceress will die, a new age will dawn, hundreds of years later when her heir shall lead her kind and protect the kind of her immortal brother. The heir is the smartest and wisest witch of her age. She shall then become like her ancestor, but her power will reach beyond the great sorceress's extent. Her, and only her, can control the powers of the unicorn's horn. A dark wizard shall then challenge her power and try to take it away from her, making it his own. The son of the new sorceress's will then fight to the death with the dark sorcerer. The father of the son will be a pureblood, both good and evil. Only fate will decide the outcome of the greatest battle of all time."

Hermione set down the book. No wonder Malfoy was being so nice to her! He was only using her for power! Hermione reread the prophecy: "The heir is the smartest and wisest witch of her age. She shall then become like her ancestor, but her power will reach beyond the great sorceress's extent". They couldn't possibly expect her to be THAT powerful! Hermione thought about this for a moment. Defending a whole race of unicorns AND humans against the greatest dark sorcerer! Now that was too much! What if she couldn't do it! A cold wave of fear washed over Hermione. She knew who the sorcerer was: Lord Voldermort.

"Great. Just great. Not only did the most ancient powerful thing in the world is missing, but it's up to me to save the world. And my… son. WHOA! My SON! I'm going to have a BABY with DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione thought. This was way too much to comprehend at one time.

Draco walked into the room as soon as she had read the prophecy. Hermione looked up, giving him a 'demanding explanation' look of 'how could you!' written all over her face. His silence told her everything. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and got off the bed. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. If she wasn't so weak from a pounding headache and heartache, the slap would have actually hurt. Draco said nothing, but just looked into her eyes and tried to hug her to comfort her. He knew her confusion, for he had known it too when he was first told. Hermione pushed him away and looked up at him with pleading eyes. With tears threatening to fall, she looked down and tried to hold them back. This was all too much for her to handle. Draco tried again but Hermione tried to push him away again. After realizing it was useless trying to struggle against him, Hermione gave in and cried on his shoulder.

"What if can't do this!" Hermione cried, clinging onto him.

Draco broke the hug, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes to make sure she was listening and understanding every word he was about to say.

"You can, and you will. You are the brightest witch of this age! You are her heir, Hermione! You and ONLY you can control the powers within! If you can't find a way, no one can," Draco explained. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Then she remembered.

"Draco! The necklace! Someone stole the necklace!" Hermione cried, heart pounding against her chest.

"Well, actually… I didn't trust those house elves so I kept it for safekeeping. I figured that you weren't ready yet so I told you I didn't know anything about it. Now that you know, you can have it back," Draco clarified as he took the necklace out of his pocket. But something was…. different about it. Instead of it being ALL silver, there was a thin ling of opal and turquoise running through the middle of the necklace.

Draco caught her studying it, trying to figure out if the opal and turquoise was there or not before.

Draco confirmed her thoughts.

"No, it wasn't there before, but I put it in there to spiff it up a little. Plus the opal and turquoise have uses, too. Opal is used for beauty, astral projection, and luck. Turquoise is used for courage, friendship, health, and also luck."

Hermione was impressed by his knowledge of use of crystals and stones.

When she put the powerful necklace on, she felt better.

"So I guess that's why there are so many crystals and stones here, huh? They think we can't take care of ourselves so we need the use of rocks to keep us under control," Hermione cracked and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, it's wonderful," she added.

Draco smiled and was about to answer when-

"All Prefects and Head students please report to the principal's at once!" Mrs. McGonagall's voice sounded through the halls.

"Oh no..." Hermione groaned. "This can't be good."

When Hermione and Draco arrived, all the other prefects were already there, wondering the same thing they were:

What could they possibly want so late at night!

"Mr. Filtch has just informed me and professor Dumbledore that there was a break in the Restricted Section in the library and a robbery of a book. Whoever it was could not have been a regular student because their scent was smelt like one of the soaps we personally provide the prefects and head students. So any student here who has committed this crime, would please step forward and the consequences will not be as severe," Mrs. McGonagall informed the students.

All the color in Hermione's face drained. She stood frozen solid, deciding what to do.

"Heh, wonder who THAT was," cracked Abbey Smithson, a Hufflepuff prefect as she looked over at Draco. The prefects giggled and looked over at him, waiting for him to say something back.

When Mrs. McGonagall was about to say something to this remark, the most unexpected thing happened. Peggy stepped up.

"Peggy? But why? Why would you do such a thing?" Mrs. McGonagall asked, taken aback.

"Well, I supposed you know what I'm going to say next. Such things can not happen without punishment. We cannot have our school role models going about and breaking into libraries. I'm sorry Peggy, but I'm going to have to take your badge as prefect away," Mrs. McGonagall said regretfully.

Pride badly hurt, Peggy just stood there, holding her head up and trying to hold back the bridge of tears. She gave back her badge to Mrs. McGonagall and ran off.

"As to the rest of you, let that be a lesson. We will not tolerate any such behavior as this," Mrs. McGonagall said as she bid them goodnight and sent them back to their rooms.

The next morning was Saturday and Hermione went to her spot as usual at the Gryffindor table. As she approached Harry and Ron though, she noticed 2 extra bodies.

She recognized them as she got closer. They were the same 2 girls that Crabbe and Goyle were beating up. Fiona Grate was sitting next to Fred and Shayla Robinson was next to Harry.

"Hey," Hermione greeted as she sat down on the other side of Harry as she gave him a questioning look about the 2 extra bodies.

"It's so great to be back!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her best friends even though she was doing in front of girls she barley knew but didn't care.

"Are you okay?" Harry and Ron both asked at the same time.

"Yes, yes I am," Hermione verified. "Umm, why are they here?" Hermione whispered lowly so the other girls wouldn't hear her.

"Oh... that's right... you don't know… Ron, tell her," Harry said quickly. Ron sighed.

"Harry and Shayla are going out, Fiona and Fred are going out, and Kristen and I are going out," Ron said boredly in a rehearsed tone.

"Oh, I see that you have had to explain it a lot," Hermione noticed as she started to eat her breakfast.

"Yeah…" Ron sighed. Hermione looked up as she saw Seamus Finnegan flirting with a girl at the Hufflepuff table that she believed she saw last night.

"Who's he…?" Hermione started as she pointed to Seamus.

"Oh… that. Seamus is cross-house dating. He has already gone through 4 girlfriends this month from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and now Hufflepuff. Her name is Abbey," Harry informed her.

"Oh… I saw her last night when Professor McGonagall called us to Dumbledore's office," Hermione replied.

"About that, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Ehh… I rather not say. But the only thing I will say is that Peggy took the blame and lost her badge as prefect," Hermione quickly explained as she stuffed her mouth with toast so could avoid any question they could say next and then change the subject.

Ron and Harry noticed her quick, dismissing action, and decided to leave her alone.

After lunch was a quidditch game with Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Hermione decided not to wear the necklace because it was so crowded and she might lose it so Hermione put it under her clothes in her dresser right before the game. Then she sat next to Shayla, since she thought that she ought to get to know her better if she was Harry's girlfriend and was obviously going to spend a great deal of time with the quartet.

"Hey," Hermione acknowledged as she climbed up onto the Gryffindor benches next to Shayla.

"Hey," came Shayla's response. "Where is Kristen?" Shayla added, looking around for outgoing girl.

"Don't you know? She is on the Quidditch team!" Hermione informed her. Shayla raised her eyebrows at this statement, thinking that Hermione must be kidding.

"Really! She doesn't seem like she would be on a team…" Shayla started.

"Umm, why not! What's wrong with my best friend?" Hermione snapped, narrowing her eyebrows. Then immediately regretted what she said for coming on so strong in a negative way on a person that she barely even knew and this was not a good way to start off with.

Shayla looked down at her hands while she wringed them and realized that this was obviously not a good topic to share after all.

All of the sudden, everyone started screaming. Shayla and Hermione look immediately up and around. The players from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were coming out and their names being introduced to the crowd like a muggle's basketball game.

"Anyways, what was with you and Fiona that night Draco and I found you!" Hermione asked, wondering what that whole commotion was about. She never did find out and she decided that it was best getting the info out of someone that it actually happened to.

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle were angry with us because we didn't even want to go to "first base" with them. So they tried to FORCE us to take a "home run" with them and that's when you guys found us," Shayla explained. Hermione's eyes practically popped out of their sockets at this information.

"They WHAT! You mean that we have rapists on the loose!" Hermione shouted, flying off the handle. Then glanced around to make sure that no one was staring at them.

The roar from the crowd from the player's names being announced was so tremendous that they could barely even hear themselves communicate.

"God, I hate this part of Quidditch!" Hermione thought as she covered her ears.

"Hey," Draco panted as he climbed up next to Hermione. He was in a rush this morning and almost forgot about the game today.

Hermione, unaware that Draco was there, still remained covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut from the roar of the crowd. When the noise finally died down, Hermione sat up properly and noticed that Draco was sitting right next to her. She jumped.

"Yeah, hi to you too," Draco gasped between laughter.

"That was not funny! You-" Hermione started.

"I scared you," Draco interrupted, giving her a teasing smirk.

"You did not! You just…. Surprised me," Hermione protested.

Shayla raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two.

Just as Draco was about to reply, the game had begun.

Kristen was a chaser and a pretty good one at that just from being trained in ONE summer!

After the game, (they had tied)

Hermione ran up to catch up with Kristen, who was hoisted up into the air by her teammates.

"HEY KRISTEN!YOU PLAYED A GREAT GAME TODAY!" Hermione shouted so Kristen could hear her. The other team players put Kristen down on the ground.

"Thanks! Did you see Kiki Garris? MAN SHE IS GOOD! And same with their seeker, Abbey Smithson!" Kristen gushed.

"Yeah I know! And Sydney their keeper was awesome too!" Hermione agreed.

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Draco called.

Hermione glanced over at Kristen to see if it was okay. Kristen shrugged.

"Go if you want," Kristen okayed.

Hermione strode over to Draco to see what he wanted.

"Hey!" Draco said as Hermione approached. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching.

"Umm, yes?" Hermione asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Come here," Draco insisted as he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her all the way into their room.

He pulled her all the way up into their room and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Chapter 7

Harnessing the Power

"Draco! What… what?" Hermione gasped for running so fast and sudden.

When she caught her breath, she stopped to realize where she was. Then it struck her.

"Whoa Draco! I know you're a little excited for making the baby but I'm not ready yet!" Hermione exclaimed. To her surprise he rolled his eyes.

"No! Not that! But if you want to we could... but that's not the reason I dragged you up here! LOOK!" Draco pointed to her dresser. Hermione's mouth dropped.

Her whole bureau was alive with bright white light!

Hermione's hand flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes popped out of her head. Her heart pounding so hard against her chest Hermione was surprised that it didn't pound right out of her.

"What the hell is happening!" Hermione thought nervously. Then it dawned on her. It was the necklace that she had placed under her clothes before the Quidditch game!

"I was afraid to actually do anything to it so I just ran to get you so you could get a look at it - I thought that you would know what to do!" Draco explained quickly.

Hermione just stared at her dresser. She knew what to do she just didn't want to do it. Hermione sighed and took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the dresser and opened its drawer. Her fingers found its way to the source of the light as Hermione took out the necklace and stared at it for a second before quickly placing it down on the top of her dresser before backing away quickly.

They both studied it for a moment before Unicorn horn's light faded.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other at as they were both thinking the same thing.

"What the hell was that all about!"

"How did you know that the necklace was doing that!" Hermione asked.

"Well, I didn't until I came in here. I left in the middle of the game because I had to get something and then I see this light coming from your room and when I came here I was nearly blinded! So I ran and got you figuring that you would know what to do!" Draco replied.

"Do you think it's…?" Hermione started.

"Safe? But judging from the burst of light I'm not so sure," he answered.

After debating with herself for a moment, Hermione slowly approached the necklace to put it on because curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She fastened the necklace around her neck. Nothing happened. Then something clicked inside her head.

"Hold on… I'm remembering something… When… when... when a unicorn is feeling a strong emotion, happy or sad or angry, it's horn will pulse with power. The blaze of the horn will determine how strong the emotion is of its master," Hermione said slowly, squeezing her eyes shut and hand clasped around horn.

"Well…. When's the last time you have ever felt a 'strong emotion'?" asked Draco.

"Right now... During and after the Quidditch game," Hermione replied, eyes still shut and hand grasping the powerful horn.

"Hermione? Are you…Okay?" Draco asked slowly. It seemed that the outline of her figure was glowing a thin blue line and her eyelashes were covering up white light.

"Yes... why?" Hermione answered as she opened her eyes and Draco jumped back. Hermione's eyes were pure white! Completely and utterly white!

Then things started to fly around as if a tornado was upon them. Hermione's hair flew and twisted as things and white power started to swirl around her. Draco put his hands over his head and crouched down for protection. Then all at once, it stopped. There was no loud rushing of the wind, nothing flying around. Draco looked up to see that everything was normal, just it had been before the whirlwind. Draco gave Hermione the 'now what the hell did you just do!" look.

"I don't… I don't know," Hermione stammered, trying to find words to explain what just happened as she sunk to her knees. Draco studied her facer for a moment.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Hermione asked back.

"Make your eyes turn all white and make your body glow?" Draco clarified.

"Ohh… I did? I don't know!" Hermione stuttered. This was all completely new to her.

"I just… tried to see what this thing can do..." she continued.

"Well obviously it can do a lot!" Draco exclaimed.

"I better read up on this before I hurt me or other things!" Hermione concluded as she took the necklace off and placed it on back her bureau.

"Yeah that would probably be the smartest thing to do!" Draco agreed.

"Oh so what! You think I'm going to hurt people with this?" Hermione asked, walking over to Draco with a slutty attitude.

"Maybe…But I might take that back if I get a kiss!" Draco teased.

Hermione pretended to be in shock.

"Oh, you dirty old man!" Hermione kidded.

"Who you callin' dirty?" Draco asked, laughing a little.

"YOU!" Hermione said as she pushed him gently backwards.

"HEY!" Draco said, chasing after her.

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed but laughed as he chased her.

Draco slipped and fell onto the wall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hermione laughed as she held her stomach and bent over.

"Are…you….okay?" Hermione gasped between breaths.

"Yeah..." Draco breathed as he got up and started to chase her again.

"OHH NO YOU DON'T! NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Hermione screamed as she turned the tables and chased him around the room.


End file.
